


Песня - это ты

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Music, Wedding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: И, наконец-то, свадьба. А потом – потому что это они – катастрофа.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 3





	Песня - это ты

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Я слышу музыку, когда смотрю на тебя,  
Прекрасную тему из каждого сна  
Который я видел.   
Я слышу музыку, когда беру тебя за руку.  
Музыка прекрасна, слова правдивы.  
Песня – это ты.

«Песня – это ты» – Майкл Файнштейн

***1***

Во время затишья в приготовлениях Шерлок, подойдя к Джону, взял его за руку, и они, ускользнув, поднялись на вершину небольшого холма, выходящего в сад. Оказавшись там, они оба уселись на белую деревянную скамью. Это был действительно лучший английский весенний день, с безупречно голубым небом, лёгким ветерком и ароматами цветов и свежескошенной травы. Неудивительно, что Майкрофт позаботился о том, чтобы его сад идеально подошёл для этого случая. Без сомнения, целая армия миньонов трудилась уже несколько дней.

Шерлок молчал всё утро и по-прежнему не был склонен к разговору. Джон не позволял себе из-за этого волноваться. Вместо этого он сосредоточил свою беспокойную часть сознания на задержке с прибытием торта. Не то чтобы это его хоть сколько-нибудь волновало, но мысль об этом давала ему повод для беспокойства.

– Нам повезло с этим днём, – наконец сказал Джон.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Всё в порядке?

– Конечно. Всё хорошо.

– Ты что-то притих.

Шерлок вытянул ноги во всю длину. 

– Я думаю...

– Насчёт чего?

– Сегодня очень торжественный день, Джон.

Джон всё ещё восхищался бесконечной длиной одетых в чёрное ног. 

– Счастливый день, – добавил Джон.

Шерлок бросил на него быстрый взгляд. 

– Бесспорно. Но ещё и торжественный. – Он снова взял Джона за руку. Вместо того чтобы просто держать её в своих руках, он перевернул её и начал рисовать линии на ладони. – Навсегда, Джон. Это обещание, которое мы даём – я даю – сегодня. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько серьёзно я отношусь к этой клятве.

Джон молчал, наблюдая, как тонкий указательный палец медленно двигается по его ладони.

– Ты и есть тот центр, вокруг которого всё держится. Единственная константа в постоянно меняющемся мире. Я могу игнорировать тот факт, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, но никогда не сомневайся, что я вращаюсь вокруг тебя и всегда буду вращаться.

Джон перевернул свою руку и переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Шерлока. 

– Ты – мой дом, – сказал он, и его голос немного дрогнул.

Они оба наклонились вперёд, пока их лбы не встретились.

– Навсегда, – прошептал Шерлок, и это слово тихим дыханием коснулось губ Джона.

– Навсегда, – эхом отозвался Джон.

Поцелуй был всего лишь лёгким прикосновением губ.

Ещё через мгновение они отстранились друг от друга и повернулись, чтобы посмотреть вниз, на сад загородного дома Майкрофта. Их друзья уже начали рассаживаться перед беседкой. Скрипач начал играть, и тихий романтический звук долетел до того места, где они сидели.

– Ну что же, – сказал Джон, – давай поженимся.

– Хотя после всего этого это кажется немного излишним, – улыбнулся Шерлок, когда они встали и поправили свои пиджаки.

Джон тихо рассмеялся, и они вместе спустились с холма.

***2***

Единственным звуком в комнате был повторяющийся писк нескольких аппаратов, отслеживающих признаки жизни человека в постели. Признаки жизни. Он понимал, что эти постоянные звуки успокаивают его, хотя не слишком. Он попытался найти в этих звуках какую-то закономерность, но ничего не получалось.

Но больше всего его злила бессмысленность всего этого.

Джон не пострадал, пытаясь спасти свою жизнь на поле боя. Он не пострадал ни в одном деле. Хотя, конечно, он сделал доброе дело. Как обычно.

Это был несчастный случай. Несчастливое сочетание идиота на скейтборде, едущего слишком быстро в это время года, медленно идущая миссис Хадсон (опять её бедро) и неожиданный островок гололёда. Джон попытался довольно настойчиво увести их домовладелицу от столкновения с идиотом. Его ноги коснулись гололёда, и Джон тяжело упал, ударившись головой о бордюр.

Шерлок находился дома и размышлял.

Когда он впервые услышал, как миссис Хадсон его зовёт, он проигнорировал её, потому что, в конце концов, она часто его звала, и это никогда не заканчивалось для него хорошо.

И на этот раз тоже ничего хорошего не вышло, не так ли?

Потом она снова закричала. 

– Это Джон!

Он мгновенно спустился по лестнице и выскочил за дверь.

Несколько человек стояли вокруг ужасно неподвижной фигуры Джона, включая скейтбордиста, который уже разговаривал по мобильному телефону, по номеру 999. Шерлок буквально рухнул на тротуар. 

– Джон, – прошептал он, положив руку на холодную щеку мужа. Не было никакого движения, никаких признаков того, что Джон услышал его. На лицо Джона уже легла пугающая серая тень.

Шерлок наклонился ближе и прошептал Джону на ухо: 

– Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, подожди. Не оставляй меня здесь одного.

Миссис Хадсон плакала и гладила его по спине, но он не обращал на неё внимания.

Это было три дня назад.

Джон отправился в операционную через час, и всё прошло хорошо, но теперь ему ничего не оставалось, как ждать. Судя по всему, он скоро проснётся. «Скоро», без сомнения, означало для доктора нечто совершенно иное, чем для мужа.

Так что Шерлок всё ещё ждал, прислушиваясь к тихим гудкам.

Погладив Джона по руке с бесконечной нежностью, он начал напевать мелодию «Романтической колыбельной, Опус 9»(1), которую скрипач играл на их свадьбе не далее как два года назад.

Пока он напевал, Шерлоку показалось, что рука Джона еле заметно дёрнулась. Когда он поднял взгляд, то обнаружил, что глаза Джона открыты. Все страхи о том, в каком состоянии будет Джон, когда наконец-то проснётся (Шерлок никогда не позволял себе думать «если» он проснётся), исчезли, ведь синие глаза, смотревшие на него, были такими же добрыми и нежными, как всегда, хотя и немного затуманенными.

– Привет, – прошептал Шерлок. – Я скучал по тебе.

Джон ещё не мог говорить, и его глаза уже снова закрывались, но он издал тихий звук, и Шерлок сразу всё понял.

Он наклонился ближе к Джону и снова запел «Колыбельную» с самого начала.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

(1) «Романтическая колыбельная, Опус 9»(1) (Berceuse Romantique) – Фриц Крейслер – <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqPUQodacPo>


End file.
